In the name of Blood
by burntpaperplanes
Summary: Chizuru Yukimura was not alone to see the Rasetsu that cold January night in 1864, nor was she alone to be taken in by the Shinsengumi thereafter. But what sort of future will the two strangers bring about the organisation? [Rated M for violence, gore and other adult themes] [OC/Canon] [Chizuru/Hijikata]


**A/N: So, I've recently, finally, bought "Hakuouki: Stories of the Shinsengumi", when it was on sale for the PS3, and I've once again in love with the whole Hakuouki series. Thus this fanfic began. But before we get started I need to make it clear that this is an OC insert fic, and it's not because I hate Chizuru - the opposite - I love her, she's a really good character for the series, but I don't want everyone to die in the end. That, and I wanted to sort of expand the "Hakuouki" universe.**

 **Important notes! The two first OCs who are introduced in this fic are from Korea, but back then, during the 1860s it was named " _Joseon_ ", and because of that be sure to note that when I write " _Joseon_ " I mean Korea. I will also use Korean words and sentences throughout the fic because of some of the characters' backgrounds. The translation of these words will be at the end of the chapters.**

 **And a last thing, this fic will be based more on the 2014 port of the game than the anime, but I will have scenes from the anime in it as well.**

 **Now, without further ado, here's the prologue!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters or plot of Hakuouki. Everything that is not canon to the games, movies or series however, I own.**

* * *

 ** _Warning: This story contains blood, gore, violence and adult themes, if you cannot handle any of those things please turn away!_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _The world is so unpredictable. Things happen suddenly, unexpectedly. We want to feel we are in control of our own existence. In some ways we are, in some ways we're not. We are ruled by the forces of chance and coincidence. - Paul Auster._

The air was crisp and smelling slightly of smoke as night came over the metropolis city of Kyoto and the busy streets began to clear. Sounds of chatter, laughter and yells quieting, and people, guests and locals alike, moving on to their homes for a good night's rest. The full moon rose high in the blackened sky, surrounded by thousands of silver stars, and soon the lively city turned as empty as a birds nest in December.

Only few dared remain outside the safety of house walls as the night sky loomed high above, and fewer still ventured through the back alleys dark routes. They brought forth a horrible sense of dread and terror to anyone who risked the way.

And such was the feeling of two unfortunate visitors to the city as they found themselves lost within the darkness and stumbled into the maze that was Kyoto's back alleys.

"...", So Jun, protector of her companion and skilled swordsman sighed. She glared, dark hazel eyes tired, into the darkness and gripped the handle to her favorable _katana_ , hanging together with it's sister blade at her left hip, tighter.

She was an odd sight if one were to know her a woman. Wearing just rightly sized man's clothes - a black _kimono_ with a white _hakama_ and a grey _haori_ to protect from the cold January air -, her short, black hair was tied into a ponytail, also the like of a man's, and upon her feet were a pair of worn out _zôri_ in dire need of replacing. The cords had broken twice already this day. She was slightly dirty from the long journey from Osaka to Kyoto, dust from the road having been wafted into the air and then upon her clothes and hair, and the more the two would walk, without finally resting, So Jun had no doubts about her becoming even more filthy.

If only she had not been so adamant in following her companion's will to explore the rumored capital city, maybe they would have been at a nice inn, drinking some _sake_ , at last taking a bath, instead of shuffling along a walkway in what surely was a perfect site for an ambush and rape.

So Jun bit at her lip, and frowned as her companion gripped at the left sleeve of her kimono before tugging at it. It was the younger woman's way to gain attention from the older, and though rather childish, the action was so subtle, had they been among a crowd none would take notice. It was best that way, and with a slight, uncertain smile upon her lips, So Jun looked to Seung Han.

Seung was a kind and beautiful girl of seventeen springs - a year, and a month, younger than So Jun's eighteen winters. She was also wearing men's clothes this night, a replica of So Jun's own only the kimono was green, with a sash around her waist hiding a _tantô_ , instead of carrying the heavy weight of a katana. There was dirt everywhere upon her as well, save her face, and due to her dislike of the dark she was biting at her lower lip, a nervous habit of hers as much as it was So Jun's. The failed attempt at making a top knot with her long black hair had come undone into a messy ponytail which cast eerie shadows over her back.

Seung's stark yellow eyes were fastened upon the darkened paths before them, searching and listening, while she tightened her grip upon So Jun's sleeve.

The pair had stopped their wandering a few moments ago, perhaps a few minutes had passed, and they were currently simply looking for a way back to one of the main roads. They stood by the side of a local's house, contemplating which one of the three paths by the crossing in front of them would be the better choice to take, all the while many worries of different types swirled through their heads. None of them had a good local sense, it was awful in fact, and they'd already wandered further into Kyoto's maze of streets than they'd anticipated. Another mistake would be very annoying for either of them, depending on where they ended up.

"...We should find an inn fast _eonni_ ", Seung spoke embarrassed, her _Joseon_ accent was pushing through much like So Jun's own often did when she spoke, "sorry...I made a mistake".

So Jun nodded, and gripped Seung's right hand, the one which had tugged at So Jun's sleeve, with her free left. The other hand stayed, constant, at the hilt of her katana. She squeezed the softer hand assuringly.

"Don't worry, we'll find our way out of here...", So Jun then grimaced, miserably, "even if it'll take till the morning".

Seung covered her mouth with her free hand as a snicker forced itself from her throat.

"Who knew the streets of Kyoto would be so many however? It's like they were made to make you lose sight of your way", Seung said once her giggling had ceased. She took a step toward one of the paths, the second, right in front of them, and pointed to the shadows it harbored.

"That'll be the one we'll take", Seung smiled, "we'll gain nothing from just standing around after all, and it's shadows look a little bit brighter".

"Okay", So Jun said, and sighed once the younger woman began dragging her along the street she'd chosen.

It was near laughable how excited the younger woman could get even despite her nervousness and fear.

The street was indeed a bit brighter than what the others had looked to be. But not by much. The moon above the pair was still their brightest source of light as they continued their journey, past seven pairs of houses or more, and keeping as much as they could to left within the darkest shadows. The pair had been fortunate as of yet, no harassers had disturbed their night, and no ill-willed _ronin_ had stopped them during the day. It was with an air of content they moved through the street.

As they passed the eighth or ninth house however that quickly changed.

By the threshold of a corner where the road met with another something heavy replaced the feeling of content, and it _felt_ like the the hiss of a snake. A chilling sensation pressing along their spines with the whispers of a warning.

It took So Jun no more than a few heartbeats to force Seung to stop with a harsh tug at her hand and shove the younger woman behind her.

"Did you feel that?", So Jun hissed.

Seung gripped So Jun's hand tighter, though not painfully so, and shuddered.

"...yes…", Seung whispered.

" _Tch_ ", So Jun made a noise of annoyance, "I could swear that is the feeling of a -".

A blur of pink and white shot toward the two out from the corner of the house they stood by, and before So Jun could react, it slammed head first, onto So Jun's chest. The impact sent So Jun reeling into Seung, and three fell to the dry, dirty ground in a heap of tangled limbs and painful groans.

So Jun moaned from her place upon the ground. Her left elbow pressed against Seung's stomach and her katana pushed uncomfortably to her side. Seung groaned beneath her, and shifted. The girl was crushed beneath the two bodies. So Jun hissed and pushed the body of the assailant off of her and rolled to the side. As quickly as possible removing herself from on top of her companion.

Seung and the assailant both groaned just as So Jun managed to sit up and look over her companion. Seung was fine, not hurt in the least, just a bit more dirty. Not that the short fall would actually have hurt Seung. But So Jun was still, always, worried. So Jun rose to her feet and held her left hand out for Seung to take. Her right hand moved to her katana again, and readjusted them at her hip. Seung grabbed So Jun's hand and the older woman helped pull her to her feet.

Leaving Seung to dust herself off, So Jun then moved over to their assailant. Even if the person had caused them harm, a non noticeable one at that, courtesy was never to be underestimated. Better to check if that one was okay also.

Their assailant was short, but could not be much shorter than So Jun herself, and wore a bright pink kimono with a white hakama and a dark haori. She, because while it seemed she was also passing for a man the assailant was undoubtedly woman - she carried that distinct womanly smell and her looks were far too feminine to be a man -, was carrying a katana also, with a black scabbard, at her hip.

The woman's dark hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and once So Jun offered her hand to the stranger she was met with brown, wide, eyes.

She was scared for her life.

"What has you in such a hurry?", So Jun asked, her hand still outstretched but as of yet discarded - or simply not noticed in her panicked state -, "...someone chasing you?".

Seung walked up to the stranger and looked her over, grasping So Jun's sleeve again. She looked to the shadowed street where the stranger had come from and So Jun could, from the corner of her eye, see her lips form a frown.

The stranger nodded hastily, slightly out of breath, and stood from her place on the dirty ground, quickly, as though it had burned her. So Jun frowned at the sight and retracted her hand. What had caused her to panic so? The girl was was about to speak to the two when a croaky voice, coming from somewhere around the shadowed corner interrupted her.

" _Get back here you son of a bitch!_ ", it yelled.

The stranger's eyes widened, and like a snake her hands shot out and grabbed onto both So Jun and Seung's kimono. She pulled the two with her as she hastily moved backwards to the closest wall. By the side of a few wooden sheets someone had leaned against it. The stranger pulled So Jun and Seung down to the side of the sheets, forcing them to crawl behind the wood to hide, and then curled up beside them herself. When all three were well hidden by the wooden sheets - surprisingly they were large, and stacked enough to cover all of them - the girl finally addressed them.

"There are a few ronin after me", she whispered, "please be quiet".

Seung immediately nodded from beside So Jun. Confrontation with anything remotely dangerous was undesirable at such a late hour. It would only attract attention and neither of the two companions were especially interested in a strife while tired from their journey.

 _Though, if I'd wanted to...I'd probably be able to manage it_ , So Jun thought as she heard footsteps approaching.

The ronin chasing the stranger stopped somewhere before their hiding place, and through a crack in one of the wooden sheets So Jun could clearly see the four rough looking ronin looking about for their prey.

No wonder the girl was frightened, four men ganging up on a lone woman - even if they didn't know she was one - was not a very desirous situation.

Moments passed as the ronin argued on where they thought the 'boy' had run, and it seemed they had just about agreed on perhaps giving up the chase when another couple of footsteps, heavy, and almost stumbling, neared the ronin.

So Jun squinted through the crack, eager to see more of the scene, just as a shrill cackle tore through the air.

Someone, clad in blue and white, ran up to one of the ronin. A blade drawn and glinting in the moonlight. The blue and white clad person, a man, let out another cackle, the sound scraping against So Jun's ears, and cleaved the ronin from shoulder to hip.

So Jun's eyes widened.

Another two, cackling, mad, men clad in blue shoved themselves and one of the ronin screamed. Another drew his katana.

Then before So Jun, or any of the other two women, could do anything about it they witnessed slaughter.

The ronin who had taken out his katana drove the tip of the blade straight into one of the blue clad men's stomach. Blood spurted out from the wound. But the lunatic man didn't fall. So Jun felt Seung shudder as the sound of flesh being sliced, and the smell of blood reached them. The ronin had been sliced open. Guts spilling out onto the street.

So Jun had to fight the urge to throw up.

This was barbaric.

Something of nightmares.

One after one the ronin tumbled, bloody and lifeless to the ground. Yet the three _creatures_ , _monsters_ , blades shining red, didn't let up. They sliced and stabbed at the bodies even after the ronin had uttered their last breaths, bones cracking as blades reluctantly sliced through them. And the creatures dared to laugh, crowing while doing so. There was no denying the ronin had been bad men, but this was madness. Raw animalistic violence. No. Worse than that. It was unnatural, inhuman on so many degrees.

The blood of both the creatures and the ronin flowed onto the street in pools. The smell was awful and the sight even worse. But So Jun couldn't look away.

Then, as though fate had some sick sense of humor, one of the wooden sheets shifted, and collapsed to the ground with a loud clatter.

So Jun felt her whole body tense. Dread creeping up upon her like a maggot through a dead body. She glanced to the left, and heard Seung whimper, as she eyed the cause for the noise warily.

The stranger was wide eyed, a hand covering her mouth and her body shaking. She was staring, as though offended, at the fallen sheet of wood by her feet. Had she shifted too much? And thus caused the dooming commotion?

Whatever it was she had done, none had the time to accuse. The slicing of flesh had ceased abruptly when the sheet had fallen, and with it the laughter. Only giggles, disturbing snickers, remained.

" _ttong!_ ", So Jun cursed in her mother language, as silently as she could.

She glanced back through the crack in the wood and saw the creatures shift, red eyes turning to their place before they hastily began moving forward. Stumbling through the blood toward the wooden sheets.

So Jun let her hand fall to her katana. Gripping the handle like a child would her mother's hand. The Indô was her first and last line of defense and she was damned if she'd go out without a fight.

When the creatures moved close enough to the wooden sheets still standing - and Seung and the stranger had begun to shake violently in fright - So Jun kicked the wood before her roughly. Sending it flying straight into one of the creatures. The impact staggered the creature closest to the three women but the other two creatures were quick to lunge themselves at them. Blades held more like a butcher's knife than a katana as they swung both their bloodied swords down at So Jun's head.

It seemed that in their maddened state they had not noticed the other two women yet.

So Jun felt adrenaline rise fiercely from her stomach and up to her head as her fingers tightened around the handle of her katana and before she could think she moved instinctively. Her own blade was drawn with a hiss of metal - and silver - and when the creatures blades were just an inch from piercing her skull she blocked the onslaught with a powerful swing of her own. Blood from the creatures blades splattered upon her face as the three blades met with a ' _clank_ '.

So Jun grit her teeth. She was in a bad position to fight - still half laying against the wall - and could she not move to her feet soon she would die.

The creatures were laughing again.

She shot a quick, hopefully reassuring, glance at the other two women, accompanied by an uncertain smile, before she kicked one of the two creatures in the knees. Feasibly breaking it's kneecaps. The creature's following stumbling gave So Jun enough of an opening to climb to her feet without breaking blade lock with the other creature - who was hitting at her and her katana like an angry child.

On her feet once more So Jun blocked another of the creature's erratic swings and when the opportunity came - as the creature moved his katana high for another swing - she moved with anxiety induced speed and brought her blade through the creature's throat. Severing the head from the body.

Blood spurted from the cleaved throat and So Jun flinched as it splattered upon her clothes and head. She never liked the feel of blood upon anything of hers. It was nerve wracking and disgusting.

So Jun exhaled, shakily. But she could barely calm further before a scream of Seung's brought the other two creatures back into her mind.

" _Jun, naga!_ ".

So Jun jerked herself to the side just in time to see the blade of the creature swing down where she'd previously stood. The katana embedded itself in the left ankle of the dead creature and was stuck. The creature with the broken kneecap - or at least it should have been broken - pulled on the blade violently trice before it came loose from the bone in the ankle. Yet as it cackled, and prepared to raise it's katana again, a blade - not So Jun's - forced itself through it's chest.

The creature with the broken kneecap fell to the ground just as dead as the previous one.

So Jun loosened her grip on her blade.

The person to whom the killing blade belonged to swung his katana to the side, ridding it of excess blood, and then looked over to the creature So Jun had slain.

He was a young man with long and dark hair - it was difficult to tell the color in the darkness -, tied into a loose ponytail resting over his left shoulder. Clad in the same clothes as the creatures - a blue haori with white markings along the sleeve. Underneath the haori he wore a simple black kimono with a white sash around his waist - where a katana and an empty black scabbard was fastened. Around his throat was a long white scarf.

So Jun grit her teeth. What was the man's connection to the creatures? Of the same family? Or the same organization?

So Jun looked over the shoulder of the man to the third creature laying against the wall of the building opposite to the one they had hidden against. It was also dead. Blood drenching it's clothes from hip to shoulder. Had the man cut the creature in half? Perhaps. But So Jun couldn't care less.

Seung rose slowly from her place against the wall, still slightly pale, and walked over to So Jun together with the stranger - holding hands. The both looked shaken. But unhurt. And So Jun was glad for it. While she might have pulled her arm fighting the onslaught of the creatures, it was still a happy miracle no one had gotten fatally injured. Save the ronin.

She found herself glancing over to what was left of the ronin. It was just flesh and blood. The work of a beat.

So Jun felt her throat constrict - and a pair of slim arms embraced her softly.

"Jun... I'm so glad you're fine", Seung mumbled and gave the older woman a gentle squeeze, "...but now you stink…".

So Jun couldn't help the chuckle which escaped her throat.

Seung ended the embrace with a final assuring squeeze just as another pair of footsteps approached the small group.

Walking up behind the man who had killed the other two creatures were two additional men. Both wearing the same Haori, and with their swords drawn.

Seung gripped So Jun's sleeve again.

"Really...?", one of the newly arrived men spoke with a disappointed, but entertained undertone to his voice.

The man looked to be around the same age as the one who had killed the other two creatures, but was taller. He had dark hair - again, it was hard to see the proper color in the darkness - tied back in a messy topknot - an unusual arrangement since most Japanese tended to be very ordered with that hairstyle. He wore a mocking smirk upon his lips and his green eyes gleamed in amusement.

The green eyed man stopped by his apparent companion while the third member of the group continued to move toward the corpses of the ronin. They all had the same haori...a uniform perhaps? The green eyed man laid his left hand upon the man with the scarf's shoulder. A friendly gesture which was very bizarre if you took the situation into count.

But further than that, So Jun noticed that the two men had placed themselves so they were blocking the women's way from the wall with the wooden sheets. They did not want any of them to leave - flee - would they want to.

"And here I was, planning to take care of them all on my own. Couldn't you have picked another day to work so fast, Saito?", the green eyed man spoke.

The man who had killed the other two creatures, Saito, shot a look at his companion.

"I only did my job", Saito was quiet for a moment, "And it was half done when I arrived at any case".

Saito's eyes flickered over to the creature So Jun had killed, and then eyed the woman herself.

So Jun frowned.

"Huh...that's interesting", the green eyed man spoke, and followed his companion's eyes to So Jun and the other two women, "but that doesn't change the fact that you stole the rest of the kills".

"Unlike you, I take no pleasure in battle", Saito said.

"Well...that's not a very nice thing to say", the green eyed man said and laughed.

"You don't even bother to deny it…", Saito sighed. It sounded as though this was not the first time they had disputed over the very same thing.

"Maybe, but if you'd just sat back and let them kill the kids you could have saved us some trouble", the green eyed man spoke - still with the same smirk upon his lips.

So Jun tensed. Her hand gripped the _Indô_ tighter once again as she glared at the two men before them. Were they going to cover up the creatures attack?

Seung and the stranger shifted, nervously. The former moving just slightly behind the older woman.

"Perhaps", Saito said, eyeing So Jun's blade as it reflected the moonlight when she shifted, "That decision is not ours to make".

So they answered to someone, did they? The frown upon So Jun's lips deepened. She did not want either her nor Seung to be mixed up in any of their business. At least not any further. What was done was done. And the fact that they had seen the creatures, and what they did, could not be changed.

But if these creatures were some form of secret for their organization or group - the three of them were in danger for sure.

So Jun shifted the grip on her katana slightly. The men looked like trained swordsmen, they carried themselves just like she'd seen some masters of the art do, and it worried her. Could she take them on were she forced to?

She was doubtful.

The man who had gone to check on the ronin came back and walked up to the three women. Gaze stern and almost scolding. He raised his katana at them. A warning and a threat - no - a promise that if they did something he did not approve of he would strike.

So Jun did not doubt his conviction to do so.

The man was a handsome one, there was no use in denying it, with long, black flowing hair in a ponytail - much like Seung usually had hers - and piercing purple eyes. But the look and stature of demanding respect the man carried as he faced the women was not only a little discouraging. It was downright aggravating for So Jun.

"Luck is not your friend tonight", the man spoke, voice as cold as ice.

So Jun, almost instinctively, moved the arm which held the katana in front of the two women beside her. A shield. But one that would do no good did the men decide to attack.

The man threatening the women, some kind of leader for the other two men it appeared, eyed So Jun's blade as though it was an irritation. An insect. The look was insulting but it caused So Jun to falter in her conviction.

More than doubting her ability to take on the three men at once So Jun doubted her ability to protect the two women all the while.

They would be dead within moments. All three of them.

So Jun decided - a gamble upon all of their fates - to holster her katana.

Egging on an aggressor would cause an even worse situation.

A flash of what was perhaps mercy passed his eyes as he looked over the three women - or what he maybe thought were men.

"Any of you run, and I will kill you", he said, eyes cold once again, "Do you understand?".

Out of the corner of her eye So Jun could see both the stranger and Seung nod. Reluctantly if nothing else. So Jun sighed miserably.

"Fine", she said.

The man stared at the three of them, judging, before grimacing, and with a sigh of his own put his katana away.

The other two men followed suit and holstered their swords. Albeit warily, and seeming rather surprised.

"Hijikata, are you sure about this? These kids saw...well, everything. That can't be good", the green eyed man spoke and his eyes narrowed.

The man called Hijikata frowned and shot an irritated look at the green eyed man.

"Shut up", he grimaced, "If you keep that up, you know what we're going to have to do".

So Jun had, despite holstering the katana, not let go off the handle, and once Hijikata finished his sentence she gripped it tighter. Again. If she kept this up she would receive further bruises on her palm.

But it appeared she had been right. There was something about the creatures that the men did not want any of them to hear or see or know about.

"I really think it's gonna come back to bite us in the ass if we let these kids go", the green eyed man continued to pester. He looked at the three women as though they were a pain to deal with already.

"So we should just kill people so they don't bother us later?", Hijikata growled, "No. I'll decide what we're going to do with the kids when we get back".

 _What? They were going to bring them where?!_

Seung shifted behind So Jun and she could feel the younger woman's irritation peak. She grabbed Seung's wrist harshly and squeezed. Not enough to hurt but just as a warning. _Don't do anything stupid_. So Jun was not happier about the apparent outcome of the situation than Seung, but had more restraint than the younger woman when irritated or mad. At least to a degree. If any of them did a wrong move there was a high risk of them losing their heads - and as of yet So Jun enjoyed living.

"I agree with the commander", Saito spoke with a quiet confidence, "If we remain here, we are likely to be seen. Again".

Saito glanced around, possibly looking for more eyewitnesses, then he looked down at the creature laying at his feet. He looked as though he might have forgotten it. But So Jun doubted it highly. No matter how much bloodshed one saw, it was very unlikely one would ever forget such an occurrence.

"If they have this sort of reaction to blood, then they don't seem like they'll be very practical", Saito mumbled.

Hijikata peered down at the corpse at Saito's feet as well, his expression emotionless.

"...Damn. I didn't think they'd gotten this bad", Hijikata murmured. When he looked back up at his companions his eyes were narrowed to slits.

"As for you two...drop the 'Hijikata' and 'Commander' stuff. We're supposed to be keeping a low profile".

The stranger woman gasped suddenly, but it was too low of a sound for anyone but the other two women to hear.

"What?! You can't be serious...you don't think our blues are a bit of a giveaway already?", the green eyed man said in a deadpan.

Had either of So Jun or Seung actually been natives to the city or the country they might have known what the men were talking about. As it was, it seemed only the stranger woman knew anything what concerned the men.

"What shall we do with the bodies then?", Saito said, still examining the corpse with his eyes, "There doesn't seem to be any physical signs, but…".

Hijikata was silent for a moment, before he spoke again. Voice determined and authoritarian.

"Just take their blues. Yamazaki can deal with the rest".

"As you wish", Saito answered.

"Another man cut down in the street, huh?", the green eyed man sighed, "Doing a great job, aren't we?".

A derisive bark of laughter came from the man's throat, and he shifted on his feet.

"So long as we _keep our mouths shut_ I don't think anyone will connect this with us", Hijikata said and looked directly at the three women. But even without doing so it was obvious he had meant the jab for them. It was highly unlikely that any of his men would start talking about the incident - but that was not so for the three women.

Both So Jun and Seung had heard about how often people were cut down on the streets of Kyoto - it was the very reason So Jun had been very reluctant to enter the back alleys. It was without a doubt a dangerous city. But to see it happen? And in such a strange, unnatural way? It was another thing entirely.

While both Seung and So Jun had seen their fair share of bloodshed - it was a dangerous age they lived in after all - nothing they'd ever seen had been as blatantly cruel and barbaric.

No doubt the stranger woman felt the same - judging by her worried expression.

"Ah, yes…", the green eyed man mumbled and turned his eyes upon the three women, "We did save you all, didn't we? Aren't you going to thank us?".

That got a reaction from the women. Seung gasped, her eyes widening in realization, and the stranger woman uttered a surprised " _huh?_ ", before her eyes warmed with understanding. So Jun frowned but could not deny the truth to his statement. She wouldn't have been able to protect the two women while fighting off the creatures in her tired state.

Despite their threats and obvious disregard of any of their lives they - Saito to be specific - had saved their lives.

So Jun crossed her arms and looked to the side as the two women beside her bowed in thanks.

"Um...thank you very much", the stranger woman spoke, voice wavering.

"Yes...thank you", Seung uttered and shoved her elbow at So Jun's side.

The older woman growled, but complied with her companion's clear request.

"Y-Yeah, thanks", she muttered, with a quick bow, and looked at the three men again.

"I apologize for not thanking you earlier...I mean we apologize...there was so much going on...and I think we all were a little confused", the stranger woman spoke as she and Seung lifted their heads from the bow as well.

The two women were very humble. But in being so acted nothing like men, and depending on what the outcome of the situation would be could be both a good or bad thing. So Jun didn't dare guess which one it would be.

After finishing their words of gratitude the women gazed uncertainly to their saviors, and it was quite the surprise for all of them to be met with faces of wonder. Saito shoved apparent confusion, eyes wide in an expression which was hard to place, and Hijikata looked as though he'd taken a bite of something sour and bitter.

The expressions of the men apparently caught the stranger woman off guard and she mumbled what could be considered an apology for the gratitude.

"I...I know it seems weird to...say that…".

The woman gulped.

"I...just...but he told me I should say thanks...so", the woman continued.

So Jun couldn't help the sad smile that came upon her lips. The stranger woman reminded her a bit of Seung two years ago. When everything had still been normal and they'd still lived in _Joseon_ …

When the stranger woman had stopped talking Saito and Hijikata made a point not to look at either of them while the man with the green eyes chuckled enthusiastically. His shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Ha! Oh man...well, my apologies. I certainly did tell you to, didn't I?", the green eyed man laughed, "Well, you're welcome, I'm Okita Souji. Nice to see a couple of kids who know how to be polite".

"Well...again, thank you for helping us…", Seung said, and apparently not quite sure what she was supposed to do, she bowed again.

The man named Okita Souji smiled.

"What do you think you're doing, Okita?", Hijikata grunted.

"Commander, I understand your concerns, but we must move", Saito then spoke up with quiet urgency.

Whatever amusement the women had, accidentally, brought on was gone in a heartbeat. Hijikata nodded decisively upon the remark, and as through responding to an unvoiced command Okita walked up behind the three women - So Jun eyeing him distrustfully - and lightly shoved So Jun and the stranger woman forward. Seung stumbled after due to So Jun's grip upon her wrist.

It was a clear cue for them to move out. Whether they wanted to or not.

Saito made quick work of removing the creatures' haori, and when he had them hanging over his arm, a thick bundle of blue and red, he addressed the three women for what might have been the last time.

"It would be best if you all prepared for the worst. I doubt this will end well for any of you".

So Jun felt Seung's hand shift upon the man's words, gripping onto her own hand as though it would somehow protect her, and the older woman felt regret well up inside her. Had she doomed them all by not attacking the three men when they'd arrived and begun to threaten them?

So Jun found herself whispering a mournful "I'm sorry", to the younger woman when the group found themselves out on one of the main roads again. The warming lights of the houses finally bringing some light to their eyes, and the smell of food watering their mouths. It had been far too many hours since So Jun and Seung had eaten. But maybe that was a trivial thing to worry about in their current situation.

So Jun squeezed Seung's hand. A meaningless comfort. And then looked up to the stars she might be dying under.

Well...at least they were pretty.

* * *

 **Japanese words for those that do not understand them:**

 ** _Kimono_ \- ** Traditional Japanese garment, which while it often covers the whole body it can also just be used as a shirt, depending on how short it is made.

 _ **Hakama -**_ Traditional Japanese trousers most commonly worn by men.

 _ **Haori -**_ Traditional Japanese jacket which looks much like a kimono.

 _ **Zôri -**_ Sandal like shoes.

 _ **Katana -**_ Japanese sword.

 _ **Tantô -**_ A Japanese knife/dagger

 _ **Sake -**_ Japanese alcohol.

 _ **Oni -**_ Demon.

 _ **Ronin -**_ Samurai without master, they are commonly thieves and murderers.

 _ **Indô**_ \- Requiem

* * *

 **Korean/Joseon words:**

 ** _ttong -_** Shit

 _ **naga -**_ move/get out

 _ **eonni -**_ older ister

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? It's a long prologue, I know, but I wanted to get it out of the way as fast as possible so I can get to the better parts faster. I have soooo much planned for this fic!**

 **The next chapter will either be up next week or the week after that.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
